


Our Dreams just Drift Away

by itsnotmyturntoleap



Series: The Hawks Cuddle Collection [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Trade Fic, brent and duncs adopted a rookie and now they have to let him go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmyturntoleap/pseuds/itsnotmyturntoleap
Summary: Henri gets traded. Brent and Duncs try to fix it.





	Our Dreams just Drift Away

**Author's Note:**

> Adding another small fic to the collection. Just something kinda soft and fluffy. 
> 
> Title taken from Delta Rae's, Walk with Me. 
> 
> Still unbeta'd. Be kind.

  
Brent’s pocket lights up right as Shawzy starts elbowing Tazer in the ribs, nearly setting off a mini scuffle. Kaner jokes about being forced to jump in and separate them. Jonny puts Shawzy in a headlock and proceeds to mess up his hair, while Saader laughs and records it. Brent takes that moment to sneak off, accepting the Facetime call from a quiet spot around the corner from the boys.  
  
Duncs curls are a mess when his face finally pops up on the screen.  
  
“I think I broke the kid, Biscuit,” Duncs whispers, looking down at something just out of view of the camera.  
  
Brent’s face softens, “Are we talking broken bones or tears?”.  
  
Duncs scrubs his hand loosely across his face. Tears it is then.  
“Can I see him?” Brent asks softly.  
  
Duncs sighs and tips the phone down until a blonde head pops into view. Henri is clearly feigning sleep. The way he’s clinging to Duncs, knuckles white, gives him away. Duncs nudges him, mumbles _it’s Biscuit _ and lets Brent takes it from there.__  
  
Henri’s eyes blink open, a few tears still clinging to his lashes.  
  
Honestly they’re lucky at least one of them can be with him right now. Originally they planned for Brent and Henri to attend the convention while Duncs stayed home with Colton. Then Duncs’ parents decided they wanted to take Colton to the beach, Henri was traded, and their plans fell apart in a way that oddly worked.  
  
Henri called Brent right after the trade, at first silent on the other end of the phone. Brent could hear him breathing, each inhale and exhale measured. He was practicing the meditation techniques the coaching staff had provided weeks ago. Brent and Duncs knew how hard he worked at being mature and level headed throughout the season. Ever since Q pulled him aside and they talked about ways to handle the pressure.  
  
But Henri’s breath kept hitching, jagged and sharp. Brent hummed softly into the phone, an acknowledgement of the moment, and Henri lost it. Brent didn’t try to offer any comfort for the future, or make any promises he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep. He just stayed on the phone.  
  
Henri eventually spoke, words whispered and voice breaking, “What did I do _ wrong _, Seabs?”__  
  
Brent really wishes they could stop having these conversations until he could be in the room with them.  
  
He kept what he told Henri a secret, even from Duncs, though he has a feeling Duncs knows anyway. Their codependent telepathy skills are still strong. And they've lost a lot of friends to trades. Lots of people who needed the kind of encouragement Brent is known to offer, “heartbeat of the team” and all that.  
  
Somebody near him laughs, bringing him back to the present. Then he can hear the boys around the corner quieting down which means he’ll need to get back there pretty soon.  
  
Duncs is pressed closer to Jokis now, lips barely brushing the side of his head.  
  
“You're going to be incredible, Jokis,” Seabs murmurs. Henri’s eyes close and he turns away, hiding his face in Dunc’s chest.  
  
Duncs just nods and stays silent, probably worried about saying too much and starting the tears again. He has that ability, of being so sincere that he goes too far with praise. It's why they don't leave him alone with the rookies at first. Even Saader, the Manchild, wasn't immune. Shawzy couldn't look Duncs in the eye for a month after the Cup in 2013 without getting misty eyed.  
  
Seabs rubs the spot between his eyes where the tension is building. He hears Shawzy starting to ask where he went. Like most days, hockey is calling. No matter where else he might want to be, he has his responsibilities.  
  
“We’ll still see each other. And you're going to be our rookie no matter where you go,” Seabs said. Henri nodded and held Duncs tighter.  
  
Brent can hear Shawzy calling his name now, insistent in his search. His voice is getting nearer so Seabs hurries to say what else he needs to.  
  
“You can't lose us Jokis,” Seabs whispers, eyes trained on Henri’s face.  
  
Duncs takes the phone then and angles it toward himself, “Time to go Biscuit,”.  
  
Brent can see him looking over his shoulder. He turns suddenly, and Shawzy is leaning against the wall smirking.  
  
Turning back to the phone, Brent whispers, “I'll call back later,” and hangs up.  
  
Shawzy casually saunters over to him like a kid who knows he's just learned the best secret in the world.  
  
“Something you want to share, Seabs?” Shawzy waggles his eyebrows as he says it.  
  
Taking a deep breath Seabs searches for the right words.  
  
Shawzy grabs his shoulder and shakes him, putting a little force begin it.  
  
“He’s young, Biscuit. He'll make it. I did,” Shawzy says gently.  
  
“But he shouldn't have to. He should be _ here _,” Seabs replies, voice firm.__  
  
“We all hope for that, but it's not like it's a guarantee,” Shawzy says. “I got to come back, but there wasn't a promise I would,”.  
  
Shawzy shrugs, both hands coming to rest on Brent’s shoulders.  
  
“Just be there when he needs you Biscuit. That's the most you can give. Don't promise more or less,” Shawzy looks away then, toward where their teammates are calling both of their names.  
  
“Let’s go make some fans happy and then you can be sad and call your rookie back,” Shawzy ribs him.  
  
Brent takes the chance to mess up his hair, dragging Shawzy into a hug before shoving him around the corner, ignoring his squawk.  
  
Tazer calls his name excitedly, gesturing toward his phone as Seabs approaches the guys. He gets pulled into a discussion about a new restaurant near the lake. Brent misses most of the knowing looks thrown his way as he settles back into the conversation. But he knows how much they care. Duncs and Henri have each other right now which is all Seabs could want. And Seabs is surrounded by his team, the best kind of family anyone could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying a new thing: I'm on tumblr at i-got-the-sass


End file.
